howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sick Day (transcript)
Transcript Winger: Nice flip, Aggro. Aggro: Thanks. I've been waiting to try that move all day. Leyla: Summer and I have been practicing a few new Volley Rock moves ourselves. Summer: We're H2-on it. Winger: Whoo-hoo! Awesome move. Dak: I'm calling it the Dak Wack Attack. Aggro: Burple! Cutter: Not again. Burple: Sorry. Force of habit. Cutter: And it's Cutter from out of nowhere. Cutter: Yes! I remain the all-time champion of Volley Rock. Summer: You might be the champion if we were keeping score, Cutter. Cutter: Wait. We've been playing for fun this whole time? Aggro, Burple and Winger: Mm-hm. Cutter: Up to you Burps. Cutter: Actually, maybe it's a good thing we're not keeping score. Burple: Sorry, guys. Dak: No worries, we'll get it. Cutter: I see it right down there. Aggro: Eels! Burple: For the record, I don't eat rocks. I... Leyla: What happened? Winger: If there's one thing dragons are afraid of, even me, it's... Burple: Surprise parties? Winger: No, Burple. That's just you. I'm talking about... eels. Burple: Oh, right. Them too. Cutter: They don't have eyebrows. You can't tell what they're thinking. Aggro: Wait. Summer's not afraid of eels. Right? Leyla: That's correct. Summer is a Fastfin, one of the few species with no natural eel phobia. Summer: Eels? Yeah. Pssh. easy. Winger: Sweet. Can you get our Volley Rock back? Summer: Well, I mean, I could, but it's getting late. We should probably head home now anyway, right? Aggro: What? Uh-uh. I wanna play another round. Cutter: I wanna win another round. I mean, I would if we were keeping score. Come on, Summer. Please? Look, I'm so desperate, I'm being polite. Dak: I think Summer's right. We should probably head home. It's almost dinner time. Burple: We could play one more round with this one. Burple: Sorry. That one was way down in stomach number four. Summer: So, head home? Aggro: Back to the roost. Winger: Dinner time. Leyla: Hey, Sum. What's the rush? Why are flying so fast? Summer: Uh, are we? Perhaps it just seems that way due to the slight north-eastern tailwind.. Aggro: Hey! Cutter: What was that? Burple: I don't know, but I think it's about to happen ag... Winger: Now that's what I call a power blast. Burple: You know, I'm not feeling so... Dak: Maybe you got too much sun today, Burps. Burple: Or maybe it's something I ate. Cutter: So it could literally be anything. Aggro: Watch it! Winger: All right Rescue Riders lets get in formation. I think Burple might need help getting home. Dak: We've got you, Burps. Leyla: Oh, poor guy. Don't worry, Burple. We'll figure out what's wrong. Leyla: It feels like you might have a fever now, too. Or maybe Aggro's standing a little too close. Aggro: Sorry. I'm just worried about him. Leyla: Dak, what do you think? Is this a fever? Dak: I don't know. What's a dragon fever feel like? Cutter: I wouldn't know. I never get sick. Burple: Don't worry about it. I think I'm feeling a bit... better? Cutter: Well, doesn't get much worse than this. Winger: Everyone, take cover! Burple: Sorry, guys. Leyla: It's okay, Burps. But this is getting worse. I think it might be more than too much sun or something you ate today. Burple: Like, something I ate yesterday? Leyla: It's time we checked the Dragon Diary, Uh, oh. Burple: Uh, oh? What do you mean "Uh-oh"? Was that a good "Uh-oh" or a bad "Uh-oh"? Cutter: Is there ever a good "Uh-oh"? Leyla: He has all the symptoms of the Dragon Flu. Burple: Oh. That doesn't sound too bad. Summer: Isn't the full name "the Dreaded Dragon Flu"? Leyla: Not helping. Burple: Dreaded? Dreaded!? What does dreaded mean. Winger: It's not good. Cutter: Come on. Burps can't have the dragon flu. That's super rare. It's probably just a rock allergy. See, if it were Dragon Flu, he;d be shivering. Winger: He'd lose control of his powers. Aggro: And he'd be sneezing non-stop. Cutter: Besides, it says here that the Dragon Flu is super contagious. And look, none of us got it. Leyla: I guess that's true. Dak: Dpn't worry, Ley. Tomorrow, Burple will be feeling better than ever. I know it. Leyla: Morning! How's everyone... Leyla: Dak! We have a problem! Leyla: Everyone is sick. Summer: Correction. Everyone but me. Leyla: I wonder why Winger, Cutter and Aggro got sick but you didn't. Summer: Maybe it's because they were the ones helping Burple. Leyla: Could be. You better keep your distance to be safe. Dak and I have to get the others outside before the accidentally wreck this place. Dak: On it. Winger: I'm on it, too. Not on it. But I fully support your mission to be on it. Dak: Winger, you need to rest up. Burple: Wait. Even Winger's sick? We are in trouble. Cutter: Why don't you ask for my help? I'm clearly fine. Leyla: Um, Cutter... Cutter: I don't ever get sick. Never have. Never... Cutter: Seasonal Allergies. That's all. Dak: How about some fresh air, pal? Burple: Is it normal to feel hot and cold at the same time? And also be craving pickles? Aggro: Hurry up, Burple. Burple: I'm trying to. Leyla: Whoa. What was that? Burple: Sorry. I call it a back burp. It's like a burp, but it comes out of my... Hey! It was an accident, Aggro. Aggro: Yeah. So was that. Leyla: Okay, you definitely have a fever. Here, this will help you feel better. Dak, keep an eye on Cutter. He can't control his spike shots. Make sure he doesn't get to close to the other... Cutter: Don't worry about me. I'm fine. Dak: See? He's fine. Leyla: Doesn't look so fine to me. Dak: Sorry. I'm not good at this kind of dragony-doctory stuff. Leyla: Unfortunately, I don't see anything in the Dragon Diary about a cure. Summer: Maybe we should talk to somebody. Leyla: Who? I doubt Duggard or Hannahr would know anything. Dak: If Magnus Finke did, he wouldn't tell us. Summer and Leyla: Marena! Leyla: She's been a lot of places. Seen a bunch of stuff If anybody might know... Dak: A visit to Marena. Now I know this is serious. Leyla: Dak, while we're gone, you have to keep the dragons comfortable. You have to make sure they drink enough, and eat enough fish, especially Burple. Keep Aggro cool, and help Cutter stay warm and make make sure they don't damage any more of The Roost. Dak: You know what, maybe I should go talk to Marena. You're a much better dragon doctor than I am. Leyla: Which is exactly why I am the one who should be out looking for the cure. Or don't you think you can handle it? Dak: What? Oh, I can handle it. I can handle it with my eyes closed. Leyla: Good. But you might wanna keep your eyes open. Dak: Don't worry, Leyla. I've got this. Leyla: You mean you've got this upside down. Good luck. Dak: One day acting as Leyla? Huh. I can do this. Winger: You mean we can do this. I'll be right there with you. Dak: Winger, you really need to take it easy. Winger: No. I got this. Really, I can help. Winger: On second thought... Dak: Don't worry, Wing. Dr. Dak has got this. Leyla: I sure hope Marena knows about the Dragon Flu. Marena You mean the Dreaded Dragon Flu. Leyla: Yes! Marena: Ha. I could tell you some stories. Leyla: Please do. Marena: I remember a Titan Wing Submaripper who caught the Dragon Flu. One sneezing fit, and, bam, an entire village flooded. It was actually quite something to behold. Leyla: But eventually the flu went away and the dragon was okay, right? Marena: I didn't say that. Leyla: So, what did you say? Marena: Everything that needed to be said. Leyla: Do you think you could maybe say just a little bit more? Marena: Here is the bad news. If left untreated, the Dragon Flu can have terrible effects. Leyla: Well, Aggro's already sneezing fireballs, so... Marena: Worse. It can cause wing freeze. Some dragons even lose their ability to fly. Leyla: We have to do something. Summer: Quickly! Marena: Never fear, Rescue Riders. There is a cure. Help Kelp. Summer: Right. Grows in clumps on the ocean floor. Red stripes down the middle. Marena: What was that roar? Do you not believe me? I assure you I know my... Leyla: Oh, no, she was just saying she knows that plant. Thanks for your help, Marena. Marena: But beware. Where there's Help Kelp, there are eels. It's a delicacy to them. Leyla: We should be okay there, Marena. Summer here is a Fastfin. Totally not afraid of eels. Summer: Oh, yeah. Not afraid at all. Just out of curiosity, is there any other cure? Leyla: I'll ask her. Summer was wondering, is there anything else we can try? Marena: Ah. I suppose you could just hope that your friends get better and do not lose the ability to fly for the rest of their lives. Leyla: Yeah. I think we'll do the Help Kelp thing. Leyla: So, when are you going to tell me what's going on? Summer: What do you mean? Leyla: Come on, Summer. I think I can tell when my best friend is upset. Summer: I'm not upset. Summer: Is it really that obvious? Summer: The truth is, I am afraid of eels, Leyla. I know I'm a Fastfin, and I shouldn't be. But I am. When I was a kid, I was playing in a grove of seaweed with my friends. They swam off but when I turned to follow, an eel lunged out and bit me. It was horrible. I never told anyone. We aren't supposed to be afraid of anything in the water, especially not eels. Leyla: It's okay to be afraid. Summer: Not when you're a Fastfin. Leyla: When you're my friend, it's okay. We all get scared, Summer, but the team needs us. Don't worry we're gonna get through this together, I promise. Summer: Thanks, Leyla. Leyla: Besides, it's a big ocean. We might not see any eels anyway. Dak: All right. There's water here for everyone. Dak: Okay. Need to get more water. Winger: Sorry, Dak. Dak: It's okay, Wing. At least your aim's still good, right? What's next? Lots of fish over there. Just for you, Burple. Burple: Mm. Dak: Blankets to keep everyone warm. Especially you, Cutter. Huh? Aggro: Sorry, Dak. I think my fever's getting worse. Burple: I always knew this is how I'd go. Hungry. Cutter: You'll be fine, Burple. We'll have you nice and healthy again, soon. Just like me. Just have a tickle in my throat, that's all. Still not sick. Dak: Being Leyla for a day? Yeah, total breeze. Dak: That's okay. I needed to get more supplies anyway. Leyla: There! Leyla: Gotcha. Summer: Wrong kind of seaweed. Leyla: Again. Summer: We've searched all the inlets, coves and shorelines around Huttsgalor. Leyla: Well, then let's try the north side of the island. Summer: I appreciate what you're trying to do, Leyla, but it's a big ocean and we're running out of time. Leyla: What do you mean? Summer: I think we both know there's only one way to do this. If eels like Help Kelp, we shouldn't be looking for the seaweed. We should be... Leyla: Looking for the eels. Summer: Exactly. Leyla: That did cross my mind. Summer: We can't let my fear get between us and helping the team. Leyla: Well, are you willing to give it a shot? Summer: I think I know where we can find some eels. Leyla: Are you sure about this, Summer? Summer: I'm a Rescue Rider and Rescue Riders help their friends, even if that sounds really, really terrifying at the moment. Leyla: I don't see any eels. Maybe they left. Summer: I hope so and I hope they left some Help Kelp for us. Summer: Eels! Eels! I'm sorry, Leyla. There were six of them down there. They were all around me. I didn't know what to do. Leyla: Take a deep breath. It's gonna be okay. Summer: No, it's not. I don't think I can do this after all. Leyla: Well, maybe you can't. But we can. I told you, we can get through this together. Summer: You can't ride with me down there. It's way too dangerous. What if I can't get past them> Leyla: Then I will. We can do this. You can do this. Dak: Well, this could be going better. Winger: Tell me about it. Dak: At least The Roost is still standing. Dak: For now. Aggro: Hey! You're lucky I'm fireproof. Winger: Sorry. Dak: I've failed at just about everything on this list. I'm no Leyla, that's for sure. Winger: Okay. Then stop trying to be her. Dak: What do you mean? Winger: I mean, maybe you need to do her list your way. Dak: Huh? Winger: Remember when we were playing Volley Rock and you cam up with that awesome move? That's what you need to do here. Do it Dak-style. Dak: You know what? You're right. All right, stand back for Dr. Dak. Marena: That's the Dreaded Dragon Flu for you. I've seen worse. Dak: You're right, Winger. This is fun. Aggro: Thanks, Dak. Cutter: I'm fine. It's just a little chilly out today. Dak: I know, you're fine. And now everyone else is, too. Cutter: Okay, this is actually pretty cozy. Winger: Good job, Dak, Now, come on, wing it in for a real... one. Leyla: Summer? Summer! Summer: And stay out! Leyla: Yes! Whew. Leyla: "And stay out"? Summer: I know. Dak is so much better at catchphrases. Burple: I've missed you. Leyla: We were only gone for a few hours, Burps. Burple: Oh, I meant eating. I've missed eating. Dak: Awesome job finding the Help Kelp, Leyla. Leyla: It was all Summer. You should've seen her. Six eels and she didn't even break a sweat. Well, we were underwater, so maybe she did and I couldn't tell. Burple: Sometimes I wish I was a Fastfin so I wouldn't be so afraid of eel either. Summer: Actually, I never told you guys this, but... I am afraid of eels. Just like you are. Burple: Really? Cutter: What? Aggro: And you still got the Help Kelp anyway? Talk about brave. Winger: That's the thing, being brave isn't about not being afraid. It's about doing what you have to do, even when you are. Dak: Hi-yah. Leyla: Pretty impressive, Dak. Dak: You mean how effortless I make this look. Leyla: You didn't just keep things under control. You took good care of them. Dak: It actually turned out to be pretty fun, once I figured out how to do it Dak-Style. Leyla: I'm just glad everyone is gonna be okay and this is finally over. Leyla: Oh, no, Summer! You, too? Summer: I'm afraid so. Dak: I'll get the Help kelp. Summer: Better hurry. I think I'm about too... Summer: Sorry, Burple. Burple: It's okay, Summer. I was due for a bath anyway. Site Navigation Category:Dragons: Rescue Riders Transcripts